The present invention relates to data storage, and more particularly, this invention relates to ensuring the integrity of stored data.
Protecting data through the generation of data protection codes (e.g., parity, error correction code (ECC), etc.) has become increasingly necessary to protect against data errors. However, current design approaches penalize designs that provide data protection capabilities. For example, the delay incurred by generating protection codes may delay general data availability in current designs.